Vestida de negro
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Cuentan por ahí que han visto a la dama de negro visto cerca de un parque, donde derrama un río en soledad. Esperando a que alguien tome sus manos, opaque sus miedos y cubra su corazón en besos.


**Título:** **Vestida de negro**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Resumen:** **Cuentan por ahí que han visto a la dama de negro visto cerca de un parque, donde derrama un río en soledad. Esperando a que alguien tome sus manos, opaque sus miedos y cubra su corazón en besos.**

 **Canción: Sia - Dressed in black**

* * *

 ** _You found me dressed in black,_**

 ** _Hiding way up at the back._**

 ** _Life had broken my heart into pieces._**

 ** _You took my hand in yours,_**

 ** _You started breaking down my walls,_**

 ** _And you covered my heart in kisses._**

 ** _I thought life passed me by,_**

 ** _Missed my tears, ignored my cries._**

 ** _Life had broken my heart, my spirit,_**

 ** _And then you crossed my path._**

 ** _You quelled my fears, you made me laugh,_**

 ** _Then you covered my heart in kisses._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dressed in black – Sia"_**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Cuentan por ahí que han visto a la dama de negro visto cerca de un parque, donde derrama un río en soledad. Esperando a que alguien tome sus manos, opaque sus miedos y cubra su corazón en besos. Cuentan, también, que no viste otra cosa que no sea un largo vestido negro. Tan negro como la noche, tan largo como la carretera. Ocultando su rostro de ojos curiosos con pañuelos de delicada tela, haciendo oídos sordos a las mentes ruidosas. De esas que hablan de la vida ajena, sin importarle la propia.

Ella camina meneando sus largos tules, haciendo sonar sus tacos por la vereda llena de gente. Su sombrero le cubre del sol radiante sobre ella en un mediodía. Con rumbo fijo, caminó despreocupada, con la frente en alto y pasos elegantes. Se sienta en un banco al llegar a la plaza, observando el paisaje floral junto a los niños que juegan divertidos, olvidándose del tiempo.

Ella sonrió, apretando los labios con melancolía y aflicción. Porque recordó lo dicho por su marido antes de marcharse a otra vida. Se echó la culpa en ese momento, porque nunca pudo cumplirle su sueño. Él, Clinton, había soñado varias noches en poder tener una familia, hasta ese día en que su vida se hizo gris como un nubarrón opacando el más claro cielo.

No salía de la casa. Se encerraba horas entre los muros de su estudio a desahogarse, culpándose del disgusto de la dama vestida de negro. Entonces ella llora desconsolada por la vida que no pudo ser. Por la vida que fue y la vida que no será desde su partida. Ella acaricia su vientre en círculos, susurrando palabras de cariño. Tarareaba una nana vieja, de notas suaves y largos silencios al final.

 _Lo hace por ella, por él; por lo que no fue._

A lo lejos, un hombre la observa en silencio apoyado contra un árbol. Sonríe sincero y luego se marcha por donde vino.

* * *

En una cafetería, luego de una semana, la dama de negro conoce a aquel hombre. Es alto, de cuerpo ingente, cabellos pardos desaliñados y mirada color cielo. Él le ofrece un café y una sonrisa amplia. Se siente estúpido y torpe ante ella, pero no le dice nada más que su nombre; se llama Chris. La dama le sonríe y acepta su café. Chris sólo la observa y se vuelve a detrás del mostrador, agachando la cabeza, inseguro. Ella suelta una pequeña y delicada risa. Chris le sonríe desde el mostrador.

Ella termina su café y espera a que Chris termine su turno. Entonces él se quita la ropa de trabajo, y se ofrece a acompañarla hasta su casa, caminando bajo la tenue luz de las farolas. Al final se despide con una sonrisa y no dicen más nada, porque saben que volverán a encontrarse.

Antes de marcharse le dice su nombre; se llama Sheva.

* * *

Chris la espera la mañana siguiente, como desde entonces, en la mesa a un costado del mostrador. Con dos cafés humeantes y su ropa de trabajo arrugada. Sus manos locas y entrelazadas sobre la mesa, así cuenta los segundos a la espera de Sheva, con la pierna inquieta y los labios secos.

Su estómago se apretó y su corazón paró en la milésima en que vio entrar a la dama. Llevaba su vestido negro, como siempre solía hacer, mas no su sombrero de largas plumas negras. Dirigió su andar elegante hacia la mesa, sentándose enfrente del empleado de la cafetería. Le sonrió tímida y aceptó su café, agradeciéndole la atención. Chris sonríe con ternura. Luego toma un sorbo de la infusión, palpando sus labios para degustarla.

— ¿Qué hay de los clientes?—le pregunta, preocupada.

—No hay muchos esta mañana. Además, mi hermana dijo que podía atenderlos de manera tal que tenga tiempo para ti. —Y le sonrió con ternura, estirando su mano hacia la suya. Sheva sintió la satisfacción de poder sentir algo, aunque no supo describirlo bien, pero se sintió feliz.

* * *

Sheva no hablaba mucho de su vida, incluso evitaba tocar el tema. Cada que Chris le preguntaba, ella ignoraba la pregunta y formulaba otra de distinta índole. A la segunda vez le mira con súplica para dejar las preguntas para otra ocasión. Chris entiende y asiente en silencio. Luego de un tiempo no pregunta, pero Sheva le cuenta sin habérselo pedido. Chris, sin reprochar, escucha en silencio al otro lado de la mesa que ocupan todas las mañanas en la cafetería.

—No fue fácil… —comienza, pasando saliva más de una vez—, tampoco es fácil ahora. Tú sabes, perder alguien querido no es una labor sencilla. Por eso llevo el luto en la piel desde hace un poco más de dos años. La gente no comprende mi sufrimiento. Sin tan sólo entendieran mi pesar, tratarían de ayudarme, sin embargo, la gente es egoísta y siempre hace oídos sordos—entona y gira el rostro hacia el cristal a su izquierda. Pasan algunos minutos antes que vuelva a hablar—. Al fin de cuentas, Clinton no volverá.

Chris la escucha y toma sus manos, las acaricia con suavidad con los pulgares y le dedica una sonrisa pequeña. Sheva también le sonríe y no cuenta más nada, se calla las penas y llora en silencio cuando llega el momento de volver.

* * *

Y otra vez vuelve la dama vestida de negro a su entorno, observando el correr de los niños e inevitablemente acaricia su vientre en círculos, recitando la nana siempre con voz grácil. Chris había estado caminando por la misma calle cuando la vio. Entonces la encontró llorando en su soledad. Se le acercó y preguntó por su situación, a lo que Sheva no respondió y sus lágrimas tampoco cesaron.

—La vida ha roto mi corazón en pedazos —murmura, apretando los párpados.

Chris se hinca delante de ella, toma de sus manos y las aprieta lo suficiente como para hacerle entender que él estaría allí para ella. Sheva no lo mira, no puede. Sólo escucha la voz de Chris hablándole bajito, como susurrándole a una mariposa cuando besa a un niño con un ojo en los detalles menores. Al final, ella sonríe con las lágrimas resbalando a los costados de sus ojos. Y Chris la ve hermosa en su totalidad, aun si la ha visto llorando.

* * *

Esa misma noche Sheva convocó a Chris a su casa. Chris aceptó convincente y se apareció a los pocos minutos en la galería bien decorada de la entrada. Chris notó que las flores marchitas que había visto una vez al pasar, ya no estaban. Sino que fueron cambiadas por otras más frondosas y verdosas. Sonrió afligido al recordar a Sheva en su decaída. Ésta abrió la puerta y Chris le ofreció agasajo. Algo tan simple como una flor hecha de papel crepe. Era blanca y asimilaba la forma de una exuberante rosa. Sheva la tomó entre sus manos y la contempló meticulosamente.

—Me la he enseñado a hacer mi hermana —comentó por lo bajo, agachando la mirada.

—Está preciosa. —Chris se encogió de hombros y Sheva se hizo a un lado, dejándole paso al hombre, quien entró a movimiento lento, inspeccionando a su alrededor.

Era un centenar de fotos, todas de Sheva con otro hombre a quien identificó como Clinton, el ex esposo de la dama de negro. Esperó en el _hall_ a que Sheva buscase un lugar para su obsequio y volviera a guiarle hasta la sala con una pequeña chimenea encendida, y un gato malhumorado acurrucado ambiciosamente en el sofá más cercano a ésta. Sheva ahuyentó el gato con un movimiento rápido de mano y éste corrió hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Chris tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá de enfrente y aceptó cordialmente la taza cuando Sheva le ofreció.

Chris le entrega un grato momento de charla de banalidades, olvidándose del pasado de la dama pasado y concentrándose en su presente. El presente donde una joven mujer camina sin rumbo por las calles vestida de negro. Donde él la hizo reír nuevamente.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana, Sheva entra a la cafetería medianamente llena. Se sienta en una mesa distante, fuera de la visión de Chris y le espera hasta que el local se vacíe con un libro en la mano. Chris, al verla, hace una comparación fugaz de la mujer que conoció con la allí presente. Se la ve más alegre y expresiva. Y su largo vestido negro fue reemplazado por uno púrpura con flores en un tono más oscuro. El pelo suelto en pequeños rizos formándose una cascada sobre sus hombros. Chris sonríe y le tiemblan las manos con las tazas. Se siente inseguro y no sabe por qué.

Le estira la taza y sonríe menudo. Sheva le devuelve el gesto luego de agradecerle por el café. Cuando observa la taza, divisa un corazón dibujado con la espuma de leche. Ríe divertida y alza sus ojos canela hacia Chris.

—Esto es bellísimo, Chris. —Estira su mano y acaricia los nudillos callosos del hombre. Chris ríe por lo bajo y se deja hacer sin reprochar.

—Lo he aprendido desde hace mucho —responde, devolviendo sus ojos a Sheva—. A decir verdad, hace un par de horas.

Sheva carcajea y Chris se embriaga de extraño placer al escucharla. Toma las delicadas manos y las sujeta por un tiempo, contemplando sus ojos como queriendo descifrarla y desnudarle los secretos. Nota su latir más acelerado y el incesante movimiento de dedos sobre las manos ajenas. _Se siente enamorado._

Y cuando ella lo mira, se siente infinito.

* * *

Esa noche, Chris se queda con ella en su casa a tomar café hasta tarde entre cómodos silencios. La dama de negro no habla, pero sus miradas dicen más que mil palabras. Estira su mano para acariciar la suya sobre el apoyabrazos. Una suave caricia y la dama se deja como si hubiese esperado toda la vida. Entonces llega la hora, Chris se tiene que marchar y Sheva le despide en la puerta con una sonrisa. Chris no logra resistir y entonces la abraza, la estrecha entre sus fuertes brazos.

Sheva, desconcertada y los ojos bien abiertos, no responde al abrazo. Un golpe fortísimo se escucha en su pecho. Provino de su corazón.

 _Porque él la abrazó tan fuerte, que todas las piezas de su corazón se volvieron a unir._

* * *

Y así fue su rutina de semana. Sheva le visitaba, a la espera de aquel humilde hombre. Éste la recibía de forma agradable, brindándole toda su atención como cuando se aprecia una hermosa rosa a la pasada en una caminata. Esta vez estaba radiante, una ínfima luz en la oscuridad. Chris, con las palabras atoradas, quiso alagarla, mas salió un montón de incoherente palabrería. Sheva carcajeó con sutileza. Y a Chris le corrió un delicioso escalofrío por toda la espalda. Se sintió a gusto, le quedaba claro. Pues aún se encontraba inseguro si ella lo querría de igual manera como lo hacía él. Era la duda de no obtener una respuesta la que lo carcomía desde el interior.

Sheva permanecía serena, contemplándole con la taza en mano, soplando un poco para enfriar el humeante café. Le dedica una mirada cómplice, a la espera de alguna nueva noticia de su interés.

—He estado pensando… —comenzó, jugando con sus pulgares sobre la mesa—, ¿te gustaría ir a… cenar?

Sheva le inspeccionó pensativa. Torturándole con la espera a quien le buscaba día y noche para estar aunque sea unos pocos minutos.

—Claro, Chris —respondió Sheva, apoyando el café sobre el pequeño plato blanco de porcelana. Volvió a sonreír cuando a Chris se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡No te arrepentirás! —clamó Chris sosteniéndole las manos—. Tenía pensado ir a… bueno, no recuerdo el nombre ahora, pero es un restaurante francés… _Le Bron Chatier…_ o algo así.

—¿Hablas de _Le Bouillon Chartier?_ ¿Ése mismo que se encuentra en París? ¡Por Dios, Chris!—bramó Sheva incrédula.

Chris asintió ligero a cada pregunta y se encogió de hombros al final.

—Chris, por favor. Es demasiado costoso. ¿Cómo pagarás por algo de esa calidad?

—Claire ya había hecho la reservación —confesó, volviendo a verla. Y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Por favor, di que sí. He estado ahorrando un poco…

—¿Ahorrando? —repitió Sheva. Chris asintió—. ¿Iremos a París?

—No, nada de eso. Aunque me hubiese gustado. Sólo… bueno, es que hay uno aquí en la ciudad. Y me sería un gusto el poder llevarte. Vamos, di que sí…

El corazón se le apretujó por la eterna espera. Quiso retractarse, olvidarse de lo que sentía. Se imaginó el rechazo y fue como un puñal al corazón, asfixiándose poco a poco. Otro desamor al baúl de colecciones. Sin embargo, un leve apretujón le alarmó. Sheva había dicho que sí y pudo respirar de nuevo.

—¿Esta noche a las nueve? —preguntó Chris, irguiéndose aún con las manos de Sheva entre las suyas. Sheva le siguió, de pie frente a tal robusta e intimidante figura.

La dama de negro asintió lentamente, perdiéndose en el brillo azulado de los ojos ajenos por su respuesta. Cuando quiso salir, una mano la tomó por la suya y la devolvió hacia él. Un beso suave sobre sus labios, un par de brazos envolviendo solícitamente su delicada humanidad. El torbellino emocional resguardado sacudió su mente. Sus piernas parecían flanquear y una mano le acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca, erizándolos en exquisito placer.

Y la dama de negro por fin lo comprendió con tal sólo ese beso. Ese hombre haría todo por ella, incluso lo imposible.

El contacto terminó y ella, aún con las manos sobre su pecho, apreció el inconfundible brillo en aquellos ojos azules, comparándolos como cuando Clinton la miraba tiempo atrás.

Era el mismo que había visto alguna vez y se sintió ansiosa.

Ese hombre había opacado sus miedos. La hizo reír y derrumbó sus muros. Le limpió las lágrimas cuando la vida le había roto el corazón en pedazos.

 _Y ahora Chris sería quien cubriera su desbaratado corazón en besos._

* * *

 ** _Me encontraste vestida de negro,_**

 ** _Ocultándome del pasado._**

 ** _La vida había roto mi corazón en pedazos,_**

 ** _Tomaste mi mano en las tuyas._**

 ** _Comenzaste a derrumbar mis muros,_**

 ** _Y cubriste mi corazón en besos._**

 ** _Pensé que la vida me había pasado por alto,_**

 ** _Omitió mis lágrimas, ignoró mis llantos._**

 ** _La vida había roto mi corazón, mi espíritu._**

 ** _Y entonces te cruzaste en mi camino._**

 ** _Opacaste mis miedos, me hiciste reír._**

 ** _Entonces cubriste mi corazón en besos._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dressed in black" - Sia_**

* * *

 **(*)** _"_ _Una mariposa cuando besa a un niño con un ojo en los detalles menores."_ Utilicé esto para hacer referencia a la pérdida de Clinton y el hijo de Sheva. La mariposa sería Clinton, un alma errante mientras el bebé sería el niño _con un ojo en los detalles menores._ Es decir, cuidando de Sheva en cada suceso de su vida. También podría interpretarse como que Chris es quien cuida de esos detalles, como la rutina que tiene Sheva de ir al parque y llorar sola.

Esto sería una leve deformación de la parte de la canción que dice:

 _"_ _Like a butterfly kissing a child with an eye for the minor key"._ Que significaría, literal, algo así: _"Como una mariposa besando un niño con un ojo para el tono menor."_

No sé muy bien lo que quiere decir esto, pero, según mi interpretación, significa una canción triste, de tono menor. Lo demás no sé qué signifique. Tampoco existen análisis sobre la letra de la canción.

Si ustedes tienen alguna interpretación, coméntenla.

 **Notas de autor:** Esto es tan tierno, dulce y romántico, que creo que será lo último de esta clase. (¿) Debo admitir que Sia puede inspirarme en algunas ocasiones y ésta no es la excepción.

Personalmente, esta canción me trae a la mente algunas cosas que me han pasado. Un rechazo bastante duro de parte de una persona que me gusta y la inseguridad de querer a alguien más. Es decir, me siento inseguro puesto que podría ser rechazado y terminaría dolido… nuevamente. Pero bueno, algún día llegará alguien que _cubra mi corazón en besos cuando yo esté vistiendo de negro._

* * *

 **Saludos,**

 **Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
